


Of Collars and Toys

by Hyungwons



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Chokers, Choking, M/M, Smut, Vibrators, because me writing dom wonho doesn't mean i'm not still gonna write bottom wonho, please prepare some holy water and matches and burn it, power bottom wonho, this is a pile of ugly sins, very weakly implied changki and showhyuk as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyungwons/pseuds/Hyungwons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it was just an attempt at getting attention in a way he figured Hoseok would best appreciate, but Hyungwon was beginning to fancy chokers as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Collars and Toys

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the pictures of Hoseok collaring Hyungwon and pretending to drag him by it at a fansigning  
> My sins are real but I wish to die without them. Please kill whatever this is that I've created!!
> 
> POLISH TRANSLATIONS: [Part 1](monsta-x-yaoi-world.blogspot.com/2016/08/tumaczenie-of-collars-and-toys-12.html) || [Part 2](monsta-x-yaoi-world.blogspot.com/2016/09/tumaczenie-of-collars-and-toys-22.html) (credits to blogspot author jiminiez_ for translations)

"Really?" Hoseok laughed. He folded his arms over his chest, sinking down in his chair and throwing one leg over the other. He had been working on his laptop for the last few hours, drawing with his far-too-old tablet and its pressure that was slowly dying out. His work always kept him a little busy at times depending on how much art he had to draw. But if he wasn't forced to draw things for work, he was drawing in his own free time anyway and it sort of got on Hyungwon's nerves at time.

 

"I-I...uhh...thought you'd like it..." Hyungwon whispered, fidgeting where he stood. As if he wasn't already embarrassed enough, Hoseok's mocking smile made him feel even worse. The very second he walked into that room and showed Hoseok the little accessory in his hands, he felt like he had just walked into some kind of spotlight and was on display for everyone to see, even if it was only Hoseok in the room with him. And every time Hoseok laughed at the way he stood so awkwardly several feet away, scratching at the back of his head or ruffling his hair shyly; how his cheeks were flushed a bright rosy colour and his teeth nibbled at his lower lip; he felt just about ready to be crushed with his own embarrassment and was also probably mentally kicking him for having thought it was a good idea in the first place.

 

Hoseok ran a finger over his bottom lip, smiling at the sight in front of him. "Come here," he waved a hand. With rather small steps, Hyungwon ended up in front of Hoseok, staring down at him still in the chair as he wondered if possibly he was upset or not. The older put his hand out, asking for the accessory and it took Hyungwon probably about a minute or two of organising his thoughts before he placed the strap of leather in his hand. 

 

"I didn't say I don't like it," he said as he waved his hand once more and Hyungwon backed up a step, giving Hoseok the room he needed to stand up, "I love it, actually." The blond brought his hands to Hyungwon's shoulders and spun him around, throwing the strap over the front of his neck and bringing the ends together at the back, clipping them in. Turning back to face his lover with his eyes lowered to the floor, Hyungwon saw a hand come up and lightly slide along the side of the collar.

 

It was a soft pink on one side and black on the other, a heart shaped buckle in centre. Hoseok admired the pretty accessory, chuckling as his finger glided over the silver buckle. "The heart here actually makes it seem a little more kinky than you probably intended." He slipped a finger into the heart-shaped buckle of the collar, giving a rather harsh tug that caught Hyungwon off guard.

 

His eyes widened as he was pulled closer to Hoseok, their eyes just staring back at one another in silence for a moment. That is, until Hoseok dropped himself back into his chair, his finger still holding onto the end of the buckle and forcing Hyungwon to bend over as he was pulled down with him, nearly losing his balance in the process and letting out a gasp in surprise.

 

Hoseok smirked at him, harshly blowing air out through his nose when Hyungwon had to grip firmly at the arms of the chair just to keep himself standing in the rather uncomfortable position he was forced into. The blond pulled harder, causing the strap to slightly dig into the back of Hyungwon's neck as he was pulled closer. 

 

Leaning close, he placed a soft kiss just at Hyungwon's jawline before whispering, "unless this is exactly what you wanted? Hmm?" He trailed the tip of his tongue along the jawline. "You like getting this kind of attention? Or do you just wanna drive me crazy with this?"

 

Hyungwon dug his fingernails into the material of the chair, the fake leather feeling like it was about to tear at his force. He shivered in either excitement, anticipation, or just a reaction as he let himself fall under Hoseok's control. His position was getting more and more uncomfortable with each passing second and Hoseok only tugged harder.

 

"Hyungwon," Hoseok said in a teasing voice almost like a singsong. It sounded so gentle but it still drove Hyungwon crazy and it rang in his ears over and over. "Answer me," this time his voice was stern. His voice was deeper than ever before and Hyungwon felt so much smaller against him somehow, letting out a small whimper when the demand vibrated against his neck in a rather oddly sensual way.

 

He tried to drop his head to Hoseok's shoulder, but the collar strap digging into his neck made that a little bit too painful to attempt. He could practically hear the syllables just about to roll off the tip of Hoseok's tongue again; the same demand about to be repeated and he could only guess the way they'd sound this time -- Hoseok losing his patience with each second that Hyungwon stayed quiet. Forcing his voice to work in his favour, he finally spoke just as Hoseok's finger pulled harder at the buckle and before he could speak again. "Y-Yes."

 

"Yes?" he repeated, a laugh following as he loosened his hold on the collar. "Did you not even hear what I said? I don't think 'yes' is the right answer."

 

Hyungwon let out a small curse under his breath but loud enough for Hoseok to hear right next to him. "You l-like them so..." he paused, knowing already that Hoseok was smirking, "...both." Hoseok's finger slowly pulled away from the buckle, letting it go at last and most likely leaving a deep red mark at the back from where the material was digging into his neck. Despite no longer being held in the position, Hyungwon didn't move an inch, not even to find a more comfortable way to stand and he even kept his grip on the arms of the chair and leaned most of his weight on them.

 

Pulling away a little, Hoseok ran his tongue over his lips as he stared Hyungwon in the eye, watching how he tried to hide his embarrassment but just made himself look more and more awkward. Hoseok brought his hands to Hyungwon's arms, running them both along the silky material of Hyungwon's black dress shirt. With a gentle, rather innocent smile spreading across Hoseok's lips despite the things he had just done and said, he pecked Hyungwon on the lips rather unexpectedly before sinking himself down into the chair an inch. Hyungwon thought it meant for him to leave, that he got the attention he was looking for and Hoseok needed to get back to his work. But the words that accompanied that smile that still graced his already perfect features told him otherwise: "Get on the bed."

 

Hyungwon trembled just a little at the words, but it was mostly due to the fact that Hoseok just looked so innocent and sweet yet every word that poured out from past his lips, every word that Hyungwon allowed to ring in his ears so willingly was the complete opposite. "But you have work?"

 

Hoseok loosely wrapped his fingers around Hyungwon's neck, lowering his voice. "Get. On. The. Bed," he stressed each word, making sure that each one practically burned into Hyungwon's memory and he knew when they had by how Hyungwon let out a small whimper before pulling away.

 

The younger took short steps over to the bed in the opposite corner of the room with Hoseok just behind him. While he took a seat on the bed, Hoseok wandered over to the small desk beside his bed and pulled open the top drawer with a creak. After rummaging around inside for no longer than a few seconds, knowing actually what to get, he closed it again and dropped on the items on the floor beside Hyungwon's feet while he stood in front of him.

 

It took all of Hyungwon's courage just to look up at Hoseok standing in front of him, wondering why he wasn't sitting next to him already and making him a complete mess at his touch. Hoseok reached down and ran a hand through Hyungwon's dark locks of hair, giving short tugs to tilt his head to the side and draw out a few whimpers in the process.

 

"You're so precious," Hoseok whispered as he untangled his fingers, loving the look in Hyungwon's eyes as he got down on his knees. The way Hyungwon looked at him with his lips parted so invitingly like that; Hoseok couldn't wait to bruise them. Parting the younger's legs and seating himself comfortably between them, Hoseok brought his elbows to Hyungwon's thighs as he worked on slowly unzipping his jeans -- his pace was always torture for Hyungwon.

 

Yanking his trousers down to his ankles, Hoseok used one hand to palm at the bulge in Hyungwon underwear, looking up at him as gentle groans slipped out despite how he nibbled on his bottom lip just to hold them back. Digging his fingers under the waistband of the underwear, Hoseok pulled them down just enough for Hyungwon's cock to finally come into view. As he reached beside him on the floor for the bottle of lube, he grinned up at Hyungwon a little too innocently.

 

The sight of Hoseok pouring some of the liquid into his palm, his smile and his features soft like he wasn't currently preparing to jerk Hyungwon off; that alone made Hyungwon moan in response and he wondered for a moment what he had gotten himself into. But only for a moment as that thought was quickly thrown away to allow room for him to focus fully on the hand that had started to slick up and down over his cock.

 

"I've barely even touched you yet but you're already so hard," Hoseok commented. He loved how Hyungwon just fell right into his touch, biting back moans while his fingers grabbed at the pastel pink and white bed sheets, his knuckles turning white against the pressure. 

 

Hyungwon let out a small whine in response to Hoseok as his brain couldn't even think of a proper response let alone form a sentence. His eyes kept looking from the hand that worked over his shaft with such precision, to the look in Hoseok's eyes that was as though seeing Hyungwon in such a blissful state thanks to him was all he ever wanted. The blond always teased a lot more than Hyungwon thought even possible, sometimes so much it was almost cruel for Hyungwon, but all he really wanted to see was the little ways that Hyungwon's body reacted to his touch; how with just one hand he could bring the brunet over the edge if he really wanted to.

 

His hand mostly focused on the head; giving extra attention to how he slid his thumb over the slit, how he twisted his hand around it, and how he gave it slightly harder squeezes. When the precum began to leak and created an even bigger mess, spreading around against his hand, he leaned close and poked his tongue out slightly. Hyungwon found the sight to be almost too much.  How Hoseok had his tongue poked out at the head of his cock, waiting for the precum to drip onto his tongue and so he could lick it clean.

 

Forcing their way out of his throat, Hyungwon let out a string of choked down moans and threw his head back the very second he felt Hoseok's tongue swirl around the head in such a sloppy manner. His hand was still pumping Hyungwon's length so smoothly and picking up in speed or slowing down, and his squeezes tightening or loosening irregularly.

 

"Hyung!" Hyungwon whined. One hand released its grasp on the bed sheets and instead moved to the blond locks in front of him. Through eyelashes and a messy fringe Hoseok peeked up at Hyungwon and smiled sweetly at him, his tongue still flicking over his head.

 

With one last lick right over the slit, Hoseok pulled away and even released his firm grip on Hyungwon's length, letting his dirtied hand fall to his lap. The younger let out several whines of protest, seeming to be begging Hoseok to continue without actually using any words to do so. "I bought you something a few days ago," Hoseok said suddenly, grinning from ear to ear. "I think since you bought that collar for me, you deserve it as a reward now." Hyungwon watched as the older reached down beside him and grabbed some kind of rather small, tan-coloured toy. He didn't need to wonder for long what it was as he felt his legs quiver in what was most likely anticipation when he heard the low humming start to come from it -- he even let out a sort of groan, too. 

 

Their eyes met once again for a moment and Hyungwon used that time to put his arms out behind him and put most of his weight on his wrists. Finally Hoseok placed the tip of the toy right over Hyungwon's slit and the boy practically screamed, nearly falling back as his arms trembled against the feeling.

 

"I knew you'd like it," Hoseok followed with a chuckle. He ran his free hand up the inside of Hyungwon's thigh, feeling how it twitched in response. Without even having to move the toy, Hyungwon became a mess far too quickly as its vibrations coursed through his whole length and then through his whole body. Its strength wasn't even very high, yet Hyungwon looked ready to come undone at any second.

 

Hoseok moved the vibrator in a circular motion and wondered if he should turn up the speed as just the sight of Hyungwon right then and there, squirming and a complete mess at just the small vibrations, was enough to drive Hoseok crazy as well. With one flick of his thumb, the humming of the toy grew louder and so did Hyungwon’s moans.

 

“God, I love the way you sound.” Hoseok bit his lip and chuckled, pressing the toy even harder against Hyungwon’s slit just to hear more from him. And he got exactly what he wanted. Hyungwon’s fingers dug into the mattress and his lip slipped from between his teeth, his mouth opening into a long, drawn out moan as his back arched. “I can’t wait to hear you screaming,” the blond purred, running his tongue over his bottom lip.

 

Hyungwon pushed his head down into the mattress and bucked his hips upwards, trying to get more friction from the vibrations. His dick was already throbbing but it just wasn’t enough; his body was screaming for something more and he let out an involuntary cry when Hoseok denied him that. “P-Please...more,” he whined.

 

Hoseok slid his other hand up from Hyungwon’s thigh to his waist, gliding over the dips between bones before reaching his stomach where he caressed the soft, sensitive flesh. “How about you beg for it then?” The second that those familiar words rolled off his tongue far too easily, Hyungwon let out a whine in protest as his body was practically screaming to be touched more and he almost couldn’t wait. He especially could barely find his voice. “Tell me how much you want more and then  maybe , just  maybe , I’ll think about it. Show me just how fucking needy you are,” he growled in such a dangerous tone that it sent shivers down Hyungwon’s spine.

 

Hyungwon wanted to curse him for always teasing him so much, for always making him try to say such things, but he couldn’t risk Hoseok just leaving him like that. Again. Though very, very rare, there had been a few times before that Hyungwon wouldn’t obey something Hoseok said and the blond would punish him in the worst way possible by leaving him to get himself off. Sometimes he didn’t even leave him in a state where he could touch himself, which was torture when his cock was throbbing and begging for attention but his hands were tied behind his back and Hoseok was nowhere in sight anymore. It was times like those that Hyungwon cursed himself as well for finding the friction of a pillow rather uncomfortable.

 

With another involuntary buck of his hips, Hyungwon finally forced himself to speak, “I...I’m so close...I-I just need a little more, please…” His breaths were heavy and irregular and his voice was trembling just as much as his body. Hoseok could always do so much to him with so little.

 

“Come on, you can do better than that.” Hoseok turned down the speed of the vibrator again as punishment for Hyungwon’s weak words.

 

With a finger tracing over his stomach, Hyungwon shut his eyes tightly and moaned, letting himself fall into the feeling of the caresses and vibrations. “I want to f-feel it vibrate...inside m-me.”

 

“Is that so?” Hoseok smirked, spreading Hyungwon’s legs apart just a little more with his elbows. “Then how about you tell me how much you want it?” He dragged the toy down along Hyungwon’s length to the base, letting it sit there with its low humming ringing in their ears.

 

“F-Fuck!” Hyungwon hissed, his knuckles turning white against the sheets. He couldn’t take it anymore; he needed more. “H-Hyung,  please ! I n-need to come… I wanna k-know what it feels like inside...”

 

At his words, Hoseok smirked and pulled the toy away, leaving Hyungwon an even bigger mess as he threw his hands over his face, burying into his palms as he let out a disappointed muffled scream into them. He tossed the toy on the bed beside Hyungwon, not even bothering to turn it off. The brunet peeked at him from between his fingers and saw such a dark look in his eyes that made Hyungwon wonder if he had done something wrong. But when Hoseok spoke, his voice was low and dangerous but so fucking sexy all at once that Hyungwon felt like he had just lost all control he had over himself and gave it to Hoseok. “Take everything off.” Hyungwon adjusted himself further onto the bed, watching how Hoseok’s hands did quick work of taking his t-shirt off. It was only when his fingers found the buckle of his belt and began to undo it did Hyungwon finally move and begin to unbutton his own shirt with shaky hands and a whimper.

 

Hyungwon didn’t even have his shirt unbuttoned by the time Hoseok was already fully undressed and crawling towards him on the bed, having already tossed the other items from the floor onto the bed. He pulled Hyungwon trousers and underwear off his ankles and discarded them somewhere on the floor behind him. Hyungwon cursed under his breath as his eyes followed over Hoseok’s muscles, lingering longest on his chest. His legs were lifted and propped up on Hoseok’s shoulders to allow the blond to fit himself in the perfect spot between them.

 

Grabbing the bottle of lube and clicking the cap open, Hoseok poured a little bit more onto his fingers before tossing the bottle to the side again. Letting the smirk that tugged on his lips finally form, Hoseok pushed one finger into Hyungwon’s entrance and could see how the man tensed up, his whole body going stiff for a moment at the feeling. But the sound that Hyungwon made when the digit was pushed in was what Hoseok loved the most, nearly letting out a moan of his own at the noise.

 

He pushed his finger all the way in, loving how Hyungwon squirmed beneath him when he caressed him. The small whimpers that vibrated in Hyungwon’s throat were so beautiful to Hoseok; he let himself drown in them, take him over as his cock twitched at just the sweet little noises.

 

The feeling of it all was always so amazing, of course, but for Hoseok his favourite part was always the  sounds and the  reactions . He enjoyed the feeling of it, of feeling Hyungwon in such ways and feeling what he did to him. But really, for Hoseok it was the little whines and cries of pleasure, the way they rang through the room and bounced off the walls right back at him; it was the way Hyungwon called his name in such a way that it made it seem as though they were the only two in the world. It was also the way that Hyungwon’s nails dug into everything they could find, how his eyes would roll back and his mouth would fall open, letting more of those blissful sounds pour out. It was how Hyungwon’s body twitched against every little touch from Hoseok.

 

The noises Hyungwon made and the reactions he displayed were all what told Hoseok he was doing something right, and he loved to put Hyungwon in such a state.

 

Once Hoseok had pushed in another finger, Hyungwon brought his hands up to his shoulders and held on, digging his nails into the toned area. Hoseok didn’t even flinch at the pain, instead he was too focused on making sure his fingers found an even pace as he pulled them out halfway, stilling for just a second to give Hyungwon enough time to collect himself again before he pushed them back in. A gasp forced its way out of Hyungwon’s throat as Hoseok put such strength into it, always making sure he had the right angles and that he always hit the right spots.

 

“H-Hoseok!” His body trembled violently as the blond’s pace became almost torturous; his speed picking upto something Hyungwon could only just bare and his force was almost too much, almost feeling as though Hyungwon’s walls were being abused. But  fuck , did it feel good for Hyungwon.

 

He forced down one moan only for a string of others to force their way out the second he opened his mouth to speak. “I-I…” He threw his head back, biting back a scream that he trapped in his throat. “I-I want more…”

 

“Hmm?” Hoseok tilted his head and placed a gentle kiss just above Hyungwon’s knee, smiling against the flesh. “More of what?” His fingers brushed against Hyungwon’s prostate and he only knew because of how the younger’s whole body jolted and arched against the mattress, how his fingernails were probably drawing a bit of blood by now judging from the pain, how his eyes widened to their fullest and so many nonsensical strings of curses pooled from his lips.

 

Cursing Hoseok’s existence as well under his breath -- the older still heard but chose to ignore it -- Hyungwon let his hands trail down his shoulders and to his chest, ghosting over the area slowly as he tried to regain whatever composure he had before. “Use...the toy.”

 

“What else?” Hoseok asked, raising a brow at Hyungwon as his fingers curved inside the younger, his knuckles sliding against his walls so smoothly.

 

After releasing a gasp from the sensation, Hyungwon managed to find his voice once more but just barely, “p-please?”

 

Hoseok smiled when the sound of desperation that Hyungwon fought so hard to hide had slipped right out with his words. He slid his fingers around inside Hyungwon, waiting until he heard that cut-off gasp once again before stilling, massaging the sweet spot. Hyungwon squirmed beneath him, his toes curling and his hands frantically trying to find something to hold onto, going from Hoseok’s shoulders to his elbows before dropping them back to the bed in search of the best spot of the sheets to grab.

 

Hoseok continued the motion with a smile down at Hyungwon, not even daring to blink because he didn’t want to miss any of it. It was only when Hyungwon’s lips started again in trying to form words that Hoseok finally pulled his fingers out, Hyungwon’s attempted speech becoming nothing more than choked down moans as a result.

 

He reached for the toy, the humming becoming louder as he turned it up one more level. He caught Hyungwon’s gaze and smirked, sending a small wave of shivers to run down the brunet’s spine.

 

Hyungwon started to, surprisingly, feel a little nervous as Hoseok adjusted them a bit to get a more comfortable position. It was only today that he felt such vibrations on his cock for the first time, yet there he was waiting for Hoseok to letting feel that inside as well. He didn’t know what to expect, what it’d feel like, or even if he’d be able to handle it. His nervousness mostly came from the fact that Hoseok’s only ever used his fingers, so all of this was so unfamiliar to him. He felt a little embarrassed at his own nervousness and it wasn’t a very good combination.

 

He knew Hoseok was smirking at him -- he could feel his eyes baring into him -- but he didn’t dare look at him. Instead, he dropped his head to the side, staring at the desk beside the bed but not really staring at it at all. His mind was cluttered with the thought of what it’d feel like and if he’d even like it. What if Hoseok pushed it inside him and he didn’t like it or it was too much for him to take?

 

The feeling of the blond’s hand sliding down his chest and to his stomach was a good distraction for his thoughts, but the sudden and strange feeling of the toy pressing against his entrance was something completely different. His body tried to jerk away almost, but before it could the toy was already being pushed inside with such ease and his mouth fell open into silent moans. He lifted his head for a second to peek at how Hoseok’s hand worked the vibrator further inside of him before dropping his head back and arching his spine.

 

It felt so good. It was a strange feeling though; the toy wasn't very big so it didn't hurt at all like he had expected it to, but it was rather long and by the time Hoseok had pushed it in as far as he could it was was already much deeper than his fingers had been. Yet the vibrations and the way they massaged every inch of him was the most wonderful thing he had felt.

 

“Do you like it?” Hoseok asked, leaning forward so as to hover over Hyungwon.

 

It felt amazing. Each little vibration was so much more intense than earlier and it made him more aware of everything he felt but also feel confused by it all. “Y-Yes!” his voice sounded so desperate still, so needy for more attention and pleasure than Hoseok could give at once.

 

Hoseok noticed that immediately and found it to be a great way to get what he wants from Hyungwon. Lowering the level of the vibrations until he heard Hyungwon’s moans quiet to just barely anything. This was probably more torturous than anything Hoseok had done before and Hyungwon let that be known with a loud sigh of disappointment and maybe even slight annoyance.

 

Knowing already what Hyungwon would say, Hoseok beat him to it and instead said, “beg for it.”

 

It was quite easy, in his state, to beg for more. But the way Hoseok was looking at him like that,  expecting  it to really be that easy made Hyungwon want to fight back a little; tease Hoseok in his own way possibly as revenge for asking him to beg. So with a playful bite of his lip and a small fake whine, Hyungwon returned Hoseok’s gaze with his desperate one as he tried to slide himself back down onto the toy.

  
 

The look that spread across Hoseok face for a split second was definitely one of surprise, but it was quickly replaced as he chuckled and grinned widely. “Fuck, aren’t you needy.” Even though his sentence should’ve been a question, the way the words rolled off his tongue was more like he was stating a fact and Hyungwon didn’t deny that it actually was, either.

 

Hoseok leaned closer and captured Hyungwon’s parted lips into a sloppy kiss, his tongue immediately pushing its way into his mouth. Throwing his arms around the older’s neck, Hyungwon pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. His moans broke through the kiss from the small gap between the corners of their mouths and Hoseok smiled into it because of this.

 

Breaking the contact so Hyungwon could throw his head back, Hoseok turned up the level of the toy again while eyeing the brunet and judging from the way he practically screamed in response, he wasn’t prepared for the sudden change in pace again.

 

“T-Touch yourself…” Hyungwon asked -- more like begged actually, to Hoseok’s amusement.

 

“Are you giving me orders now?”

 

“Just do it…  Please .”

 

Hoseok smiled down at him before pulling back a little, returning to his previous position that had less strain on Hyungwon’s legs. “Actually, I have a better idea.” Pulling the vibrator out halfway before stilling, Hoseok pulled his hand away as he slowly moved back from Hyungwon as well. Curious to what he was doing, Hyungwon propped himself up on his elbows a little, small moans still filling the room as he bit his lip and watched the blond closely.

 

Hoseok leaned back onto his wrist for support. He wanted to touch himself so badly, his cock practically throbbing for attention after all the time that he spent focusing on Hyungwon but he found another way to get the attention he wanted,  needed . Reaching down, he immediately pushed two fingers still coated in lube into his entrance, knowing he could handle it with little to no pain. And he was right. He shut his eyes and bit his lip, letting his head drop as he created a scissoring motion and could feel how it stretched him further.

 

He could feel Hyungwon’s eyes on him, watching so closely how his fingers worked in and out of hi. The corners of his lips tugged upwards into a slight smile just before he bit back a moan. Hyungwon on the other hand, was a mess already before any of this but just the sight of how Hoseok prepared himself, how he slipped a third finger in already without even a small indicator of pain or discomfort was all just so perfect to Hyungwon. His moans escalated and it was mostly all thanks to the sight. He pushed himself down onto the toy a little, trying to feel just a bit more now that Hoseok wasn’t there to do it for him.

 

A rather loud moan forced its way out of Hyungwon throat and he found it just a little embarrassing as Hoseok wasn’t even doing anything to him anymore. Sure, the vibrations from the toy were rather intense, but he knew that the moan slipped out because of the way Hoseok looked right then and there. How he looked so vulnerable almost and like he needed Hyungwon.

 

It was like Hoseok’s dominant personality was thrown away right there but the way he looked Hyungwon was the complete opposite of that. But Hyungwon knew that it was all just Hoseok’s way of getting Hyungwon to do what he wanted.

 

With another moan slipping past his lips, Hoseok let out a small whine just after simply to tease Hyungwon. Looking the younger up and down, seeing how his legs trembled and the toy vibrated halfway inside of him. “Do you wish that my fingers were your cock instead? Hmm?” he purred, throwing his head back as he pushed them in deeper.

 

Just the sound of his voice saying such words in his state drove Hyungwon crazy. He had been thinking it already, of course, but to hear Hoseok say it as though he could  see  exactly what Hyungwon was imaging as well made him let out a cry and quick nod of his head.

 

Hoseok bit his lip and pulled his fingers out, feeling a little too empty. He grabbed the condom pack from beside him before moving back over to Hyungwon, their locked gazes never breaking for more than a second. Ripping open the package quickly but still carefully, he slid the condom over Hyungwon’s length with ease before smiling up at him. Hoseok threw one leg over Hyungwon and brought a hand to his chest to steady himself while his other reached down and grasped Hyungwon’s cock.

 

Swallowing the slight lump in his throat, Hyungwon asked out of nervousness, “w-what about the vibrator?” He loved the feeling of it but didn’t really think he could take both. Without answering his question, Hoseok just gave him what was between a smile of reassurance and a devilish smile that didn’t really seem to care too much about what he just said. It was when the tip of his cock push past the tight muscles that Hyungwon threw his head back, his eyes widening to their fullest and his mouth opening into what was probably best described as a scream -- though, it wasn’t even exactly that.

 

The intense vibrations of the toy still halfway inside of him was already so much for him to handle, but throwing in the feeling of Hoseok so tightly squeezing him and so slowly as well and Hyungwon quite honestly was surprised he didn’t come right then and there. Hoseok too, had to bite back a moan as he was stretched open a little more than he prepared himself for with just his fingers. He was used to that though as it wasn’t really pain as it was just a tighter feeling than he expected.

 

“O-Oh, fuck!” Hyungwon moaned, his hands quickly sliding their way to Hoseok’s thighs and grabbing onto them as hard as he could, nearly unable to steady himself or find any control whatsoever.

 

Hoseok had managed to take in Hyungwon entirely before he let out a rather loud moan. “God, Hyungwon, y-you feel so good!” He placed both hands on Hyungwon’s chest, leaning forward just a little as he lifted himself up, letting the feeling of Hyungwon’s cock slowly sliding out of him take over before pushing himself back down quickly.

 

The sudden changes in pace back and forth, slow and then to fast, felt so strange to Hyungwon as the vibrations of the toy were constant instead. Sometimes Hoseok would slow down to a stop midway for a second before continuing, sometimes he would stop entirely and look down at Hyungwon with a bite of his lip and fingers studying the build of his chest and how he reacted whenever they would slide over his nipples. The only thing with Hoseok that was constant was the teasing experiments he did, even though he already knew so well everything that drove Hyungwon a little further over the edge. But this time he was testing them out at different speeds and pressures than usual and it felt almost unfamiliar to Hyungwon. He was quick to blame that on the vibrator that still massaged every inch inside.

 

“Do you like the way I squeeze you?” he said, leaning forward and placing both hands at either side of Hyungwon’s head, staring down at him. “Or do you like the vibrations better?” His lips formed a pout for just a second before parting into a moan. Hyungwon slid his hands up to Hoseok’s hips and held onto them as tight as he could as though it was the only way he’d be able to make it through.

 

Hoseok rolled his hips forward slowly, letting Hyungwon collect himself before he rolled them back again. “Fuck, that’s good!” Hyungwon growled, his breath heavy and his chest heaving. Perhaps that was his answer to Hoseok. As Hoseok continued it with a moan and a teasing bite of his lip, Hyungwon dug his nails into Hoseok’s thigh and for once he was actually aware of the little hiss and curse that came from the blond in response to the pain he inflicted.    
  
He forced himself to loosen his hold on Hoseok, but immediately the older practically glared down at him. “N-No! Keep it…” Hyungwon wanted to comment on Hoseok’s own desperation, but he couldn’t do much in his state except for comply, digging his nails back into the delicate flesh hard enough to probably bruise.

 

Hoseok leaned closer, stilling as he leaned on his elbows and let his cock brush between his and Hyungwon’s abdomens. “Make me scream,” he growled right into Hyungwon’s ear.

 

A string of curses pooled out from Hyungwon’s throat as he adjusted himself, bending his knees and lifting himself just a little. He felt the toy move inside with his movements until it was pressing down into him so intensely with its vibrations practically burying into him. He was just thankful it wasn’t right against his prostate because with the way it felt like this he wouldn’t have been able to take it.

 

He bucked his hips up, catching Hoseok off guard with a gasp. “Yes! Y-Yes!” Hoseok dropped his head, continuing to roll his hips while Hyungwon thrusted up into him, finding his own pace at last. It took a few seconds for Hoseok to straighten himself, but once he did he brought a hand over to his cock and started off with quick strokes, giving the head a few extra squeezes before trying to meet with Hyungwon’s pace.

 

Compared to how Hyungwon acted before, his now almost violent thrusts were made that much more enjoyable for Hoseok as he always loved when Hyungwon would fully give in his control for his desires and he’d be the one to feel all of it. Hyungwon was always so gentle, but it was moments like these that all of that was thrown away as he barely gave enough time between thrusts for Hoseok to even keep up with rolling his hips.

 

“H-Hyungwon…!” Between the way Hyungwon’s nails dug into him almost perfectly despite the pain and the way his thrusts were almost a little painful on their own -- but not anything Hoseok couldn’t handle -- he felt like he was the one losing control as he could barely match with Hyungwon’s pace for longer than a second or two.  He wanted to ask for something more, something new, or rather  demand  it; but he couldn’t find the words or even his voice. Instead, he tried to see what would happen if he showed Hyungwon what he wanted.

 

He grabbed one of Hyungwon’s wrists and lifted it up, forcing Hyungwon to brush his fingers over his neck. However, the lack in any attempt whatsoever to try and find what Hoseok wanted proved that Hyungwon had no idea, or that he was in no state of mind to even try understanding. “Choke me…” He wasn’t embarrassed to say it, but the flush of red that crept onto Hyungwon’s cheeks told Hoseok that the brunet was embarrassed to hear the words himself. Despite that, Hyungwon still wrapped his slender fingers Hoseok’s neck, squeezing just enough until the blond closed his eyes and a loud moan slipped out, vibrating against Hyungwon’s hand.

 

Hoseok honestly hadn’t expected it to feel  that fucking good , but the way that Hyungwon’s fingers fit themselves so perfectly around his throat mixed with the almost abusive pace he kept up; slamming into Hoseok so wonderfully and always hitting the right spots at the right angles with the right amount of force; and Hoseok’s own hand that continued to pump his cock up and down, squeezing it and spreading the precum around. All of it was just so perfect. He never felt so many things at once that all slotted so well together.

 

“Fuck! Fuck! F-Fuck!” Hyungwon cursed loudly, everything beginning to feel more intense with each passing second and he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. But he almost smiled in satisfaction to himself when Hoseok’s body jerked and a strange sound between that of a moan and a scream was heard, letting Hyungwon know where to angle himself each time.

 

“Hyungwon! Oh my God, y-yes! Right there!” Hoseok was practically screaming with each thrust from Hyungwon, but still he let his hand drop from the brunet’s wrist and brought to his neck, returning his attention once again to the choker Hyungwon was still wearing. The small teasing accessory somehow looked even better on Hyungwon when he was covered in layers of sweat with his eyes hooded and his mouth opened to allow moan after moan to pour from his lips; his fingers squeezing Hoseok’s neck with what little strength he wasn’t putting into his thrusts; and his nails digging into Hoseok’s hips as his own way of holding on. He hooked his finger in the silver heart buckle and tugged, his hold weak from pleasure and loss of control as he couldn’t even roll his hips anymore.

 

The way Hyungwon buried his member in Hoseok again and again, hitting all the right spots to drive him crazy and sometimes even press against his prostate dead on was so perfect. His pace was powerful and Hoseok could tell that he was exhausted and that his release was so close, yet he managed to keep up his speed and strength most of the time. He wanted to be amazed with Hyungwon’s ability to do that so well, but all he could think about was how good his cock felt inside him.

 

The sights, the sounds, the feelings and sensations coursing through his whole body; it was all too much. Hoseok couldn’t take all of it at once anymore and his toes curled, his legs trying to kick away as the pleasure had finally become too much even for him. But Hyungwon’s thrusts continued and he couldn’t. He stopped with his strokes as he dropped his head even more into Hyungwon’s grasp around his neck. “I-I’m gonna come…!” he screamed. Something was coiling inside of him it didn’t take much longer before his limit was reached, his cum shooting onto Hyungwon’s chest and a little on his chin.

 

Hoseok’s eyes rolled back as Hyungwon continued to thrust and push him down onto his cock through the entirety of his orgasm. He pulled harder on the buckle of the choker as well, surprisingly not breaking it.

 

It didn’t take much longer, maybe only a few more thrusts until Hyungwon threw his head back and practically started chanting Hoseok’s name. With one more thrust upwards, Hyungwon stilled for just a moment and he shut his eyes tightly before letting out a scream, his legs twitching as he filled the condom. He would’ve continued his thrusts until his orgasm was finished, but the vibrations from the toy were still going so he quickly released his hold on Hoseok’s neck and hips and helped him off, letting his roll onto his side in exhaustion. Immediately he peeled the condom off and tied it, shifting almost uncomfortable as he reached to pull the vibrator out, letting one last dragged out moan escape as he did. 

 

He was exhausted and his whole body felt like it was on fire, but he forced himself to stand from the bed as he went over to the rubbish bin by Hoseok’s work desk and discarded the used condom inside. Grabbing some tissue from the desk, Hyungwon continued cleaning up the mess they had made, wiping himself down as well. Hoseok didn’t make any effort to move at all, but Hyungwon didn’t mind as he rushed himself to clean everything.

 

“I...I should shower,” he breathed, finally finished cleaning but held the dirtied vibrator loosely in his fingers, unsure exactly what to do with it.

 

“Stay with me just a little longer,” Hoseok whined. He practically curled himself into a ball and stared up at Hyungwon with begging eyes. He really didn’t need to go through all that trouble though, as the second he asked Hyungwon to stay the brunet smiled down at him and took a seat beside him, leaving the toy on the desk.

 

Despite the fact that they both really should wash, Hoseok reached up the Hyungwon’s neck again and hooked two fingers in the heart buckle, pulling the younger down onto his side. It was rather uncomfortable to lie there on the bed covered in sweat like that, but neither made an effort to move as they slowly caught their breath and their heartbeats slowed down to a normal pace. They kept their eyes focused on each other, a smile on Hoseok’s face while red crept over Hyungwon’s cheeks. 

 

“What made you even think to try this, anyway?” Hoseok asked, his fingers still holding onto the buckle. “I can’t even see you being able to buy it.”

 

“Actually,” Hyungwon lowered his gaze, chuckling a little to himself in embarrassment, “that’s a funny story. Changkyun and I were talking and… Uhh…” He wasn’t really sure how to explain it. And he wasn’t sure why he was getting all flustered trying tell it to Hoseok when he was perfectly comfortable talking about it with Changkyun. “We were...talking about…”

 

“Your kinks?” Hoseok cut in, raising an almost judging brow.

 

“Y-Yeah…” Hyungwon laughed at himself as he fiddled with his fingers. Hoseok pulled his hand away from the choker at last and slipped it under his cheek for comfort. “And… Well...we also ended up talking about y-yours and Kihyun’s kinks as well…”

 

Hoseok pouted before speaking, “how the hell- no, no,  why the hell would you want to talk about that?”

 

“I don’t know how it ended up like that, okay!” Hyungwon threw his hands over his face, letting out a small muffled cry of embarrassment at himself as he really couldn’t blame Hoseok for judging him like that -- he was judging himself too, actually. “B-But,” he parted his fingers and peeked from between them, lowering his gaze to the bed sheets instead of on Hoseok, “the collar idea came from b-because...Kihyun likes...l-leashes…”

 

Hoseok’s clenched his fists in disgust, groaning as the unwanted images began to plague his mind. “Oh, God! Hyungwon, what the fuck?

 

“The choker was Changkyun’s idea, okay? Blame him!”

 

“I’m blaming both of you!”

 

Hyungwon playfully hit Hoseok’s shoulder. He really couldn’t argue with that because he can remember his conversation with Changkyun went rather well and they were even laughing at some of the things they learned, so it was his fault as well. “Oh, so what you’re telling me that you and Hyunwoo or Minhyuk have never talked about it as well?”   
  
“No! Of course not!” Hoseok frowned at the younger, furrowing his brows as he pretended to be angry. “I don’t want to know about my friends’ kinks, okay? You little pervert!” he teased.

 

“Look who’s talking! Changkyun was the one,” Hyungwon dug a finger into the pink strap of the choker, tugging on it lightly, “who gave this to me, actually!”

 

Hoseok shook his head in disapproval. But it was short-lived as a smile tugged on the corners of his lips and he didn’t fight it. “Pervert,” he commented playfully. Hyungwon’s frown was replaced with a smile as well when Hoseok reached a hand over and dragged his fingers through his hair in a lazy yet loving attempt to fix the mess it had become.

 

“C’mon, we should go shower finally.” Hoseok was the first to sit up, but he didn’t move any further until Hyungwon had stood up already and started fiddling with the buttons of the choker.

 

Hoseok smiled up at the younger, leaning back on his wrists as he watched him struggle with getting it off. “I like it.” That drew Hyungwon’s attention away from the accessory for a moment. “It really does suit you, actually.” Another flush of red crept across Hyungwon’s cheeks and he mumbled a quick, almost inaudible ‘thank you’.

  
Standing from the bed at last, Hoseok went over to Hyungwon and helped undo the choker, placing it the desk beside the bed neatly. “Thank Changkyun for me next time you see him, please?” He placed a quick peck on Hyungwon’s lips before he finally left the room, leaving the younger there with a that smile still plastered on his face before he followed after him to shower at last.

**Author's Note:**

> You just read thousands of words of filthy sins so you're gonna be dining in Hell with me and Satan now and burning in the depths of fire. Welcome.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are highly appreciated, thank you!
> 
> And you can chat with me on Twitter @hyungwonhoe_ ~


End file.
